Opuestos
by Jinx 216 Nemesis
Summary: Para Eagle Primecee y para las celebraciones del 14, 15 y 16 de Septiembre. / Esto iba a ser un trabajo sencillo para ellos ... quedar en una zona abandonada, hacer el intercambio y salir ... nada complicado hasta que aparecieron ... Advierto: Escenas un


Saludos a todos … este fic es dedicado en especial a Eagle Primecee, una gran amiga y se la dedico como regalo de la anexión de la región de Chiapas a Mexico y de la Independencia de Mexico sobre el dominio español, aparte que … reconoced que ya la situación apenas era sostenible, y comprensible Xp. (Ok ahora como regalo retrasado u.u)

La pareja principal de este fic será entre 2P Mexico (Sur) (Manuel) y 2P Cataluña (Caitlyn), la segunda sería Nyo! Francia (Franciss/Lisette) y Cataluña (Catalina), eta pareja viene siendo un poco de relleno, todos ellos ambientados en el juego de Rol de Hetaheroes, del Foro ''Yo amo Hetalia, ¿y tú? Por lo tanto, ambos tendrían sus propias habilidades.

Manuel: Inspirado en Spiderman ambientado en 2099/Spiderbot. Héroe. (Personaje de Eagle)

Caitlyn: Como General … una militar golpista. Apodada como la Directora. Villana. (Personaje mío)

Franciss/Lisette: Celestial Primer, es una combinanción perfecta entre humano y Transformer. Nombre en clave: Shadowhawk. Neutral, pero simpatizante de Manuel. (Personaje de Eagle)

Catalina: Mercenaria, una profesional. Apodada como la Executora. Anti heroína, pero algunas veces por ''voluntad propia'' ayuda a su prima hermana mayor. (Personaje mío.)

Advierto: Habrá un Lime por petición de nuestra amiga Eagle, será en nuestra pareja principal. Por lo que … eso, contenido para adultos y algo de violencia.

Que comience el fic.

/-/

Era 14 de septiembre, hoy se festejaba la anexión de Chiapas a Mexico. Y mañana su respectiva independencia.

Por lo que en toda la región del sur de Mexico estaría de festejos, para muchos un motivo de pasarlo bien, para otros una oportunidad perfecta de salir y moverse sin ser detectados.

Varios jeeps de colores oscuros y ventanas tintadas entraban a una zona industrial abandonada por la recesión y la crisis, ya inutilizada …

Era por la tarde, y el sol ya estaba en declive a ponerse en unas horas, pero seguía azotando con fuerza. Los jeeps pararon en un solar esperando a su contacto, a su alrededor había varios edificios en donde estaban las fábricas, los altos hornos y los barracones del proletariado.

Salieron de los edificios varios hombres y mujeres con uniformes del ejército mexicano, pero también con bordados de otra bandera justo debajo de la bandera nacional mexicana, en esa bandera predominaban las barras amarillas y rojas.

Del último jeep salieron también militares, pero a diferencia de los demás, estos llevaban armaduras de combate oscuras sin identificación, sin ningún bordado en la tela ni ninguna pintura de la bandera de Mexico en las placas protectoras … aparte llevaban máscaras faciales con visores de color amarillo. Uno de ellos abrió la puerta derecha de detrás para revelar a una militar que iba entre ellos.

Era una mujer de piel color marfil y de ojos color verde esmeralda. Llevaba un uniforme de oficial color negro con un sombrero militar que ocultaba con ella su pelo.

Con paso firme y elegante acompañada de su escolta de armaduras oscuras y el resto vigilando la zona y los vehículos, se dirigió al punto de encuentro. Alzó su mano derecha para activar su intercomunicador.

-Bien Catalina, ¿has detectado algo fuera de lo común?- Preguntó la militar.

En uno de los depósitos de agua al este de su posición, en la barandilla observaba la zona una chica de piel morena y ojos ámbar.

-Nada.- Bostezó, la castaña había tenido que sacrificar su hora de la siesta para venir a ayudar a su prima hermana. –He venido expresamente porque me has obligado, más vale que sea algo importante.- Dijo algo perezosa la catalana.

-¿Acaso la misión de salvar todo Mexico de su propia destrucción no lo es?- Pregunté con un tono de desagrado.

-Vale vale como digas … mmm … vale detecto un blanco que no es de los tuyos, posición … Noroeste, a 45 metros dentro de uno de los barracones de los obreros, será el contacto.-

-¿Ves que no es tan difícil ayudar a tu prima hermana mayor?-

-Tu tan solo ve y ya, que quiero echarme mi siesta.-

Y fuimos a ver al contacto … el sujeto emergió de la puerta que solo mostraba penumbra en ella, iba vestido de pandillero y llevaba una máscara de hockey y una visera que le tapaba el pelo y el rostro.

-¿Eres Defalco?- Preguntó.

-Si.- Respondí.

-¿Cuál Defalco?-

-El que voló el barco.- Dije las contraseñas.

-Correcto.- Se quitó la mochila con un paquete correspondiente a lo pedido. -¿Tienes la pasta?-

Chasqueé los dedos y uno de mis escoltas ATP dejó en el suelo una bolsa llena de dinero.

-200.000 Dólares, no te lo cambio a pesos si tu jefe quiere invertirlos en algo … según he escuchado … convierte 200.000 dólares en 20.000.000 dólares.- Le dije. Su jefe era un completo enigma, solo se sabía que tenía buen olfato a la hora de invertir.

-Vendrá de perlas, dentro de la caja viene lo correspondiente …- Dijo … y se metió de nuevo en los barracones.

Para ella había sido muy sencillo … casi demasiado … pero así se ahorraba molestias para luego. Pero de repente empezó a pitar su intercomunicador.

-Que pasa Cat?- Preguntó.

-Estoy detectando movimiento en uno de los solares cercanos a tu posición, cuidado!- Cuando escuchó aquello se echó a un lado logrando esquivar una especie de proyectil que impactó en la pared. Los militares vieron que aquel proyectil era una masa de tela de araña … de pronto otros proyectiles fueron lanzados hacia Caitlyn y su escolta … todos ellos los esquivaron sin problemas.

-Maldita sea. Muéstrate cobarde! Cat lo tienes a tiro?- Pregunté.

-Emmm no del todo, tráelo para que salga y le vuelo la cabeza.- Dijo Catalina.

Hicieron caso al consejo y lograron sacarlo cuando le lanzaron dos granadas de fragmentación. Así la Directora pudo ver mejor a su enemigo … su enemigo estaba envuelto en un traje azul oscuro de combate que le marcaba lo suficiente como para saber que era un hombre por su cuerpo bien entrenado. Aparte sus rayas rojas carmesí formaban en su torso la figura de una araña.

-Di quien eres antes de que seas fusilado por tu insolencia.- Amenacé. Pero el sujeto no respondía.

-En fin, espero te guste comer plomo.- Dije. De inmediato los soldados ATP dispararon, pero el hombre los esquivó todos con una velocidad inhumana, sus reflejos eran muy altos.

-Cat, vas a disparar o qué!- Respondió.

-Ya vaaa …- Apuntó a la cabeza del sujeto … pero de pronto fue abordada por un desconocido que la tumbó con una llave de arte marcial. –Pero que demonios!- Y de pronto sintió una presión en su estómago, su asaltante pisó su estómago con sus botas militares y empezó a dar cobertura a su aliado al atacar con su arco a los militares … lanzaba flechas con virotes explosivos que lograba generar el caos entre los militares …

Una de las flechas logró impactar en la pierna de uno de los ATP por suerte … justo al tambalearse cayó al lado de un soldado normal y explotaron juntos …

El hombre arácnido al ver que uno de los escoltas había muerto, aprovechó la situación para aislar a la Directora dentro de uno de los barracones, gracias a la distracción de su amiga.

-Bueno … encantado de conocerla Directora.- Su voz producía escalofríos en su columna vertebral …

-¿Quién eres!?- Preguntó alarmada y con una pistola D50 apuntándolo.

-Me llamo Manuel, un admirador suyo …- Y empezó a caminar en círculos … -La he estado observando desde hace un tiempo … y no hace falta decir que lo que haces no está bien … el condenarnos a todos …-

-Corrijo, en salvarnos a todos esvalotador (Alborotador)- Le dijo, però de pronto empezó a reírse.

-Awwww, no te puedo tomarte en serio cuando hablas en esa lengua tan dulce …- Aquello cabreó en serio a la Directora … y ambos se detuvieron. –Eres tan linda …-

-Y tú un märleit pervertit. (Maldito pervertido)- Le dijo, pero de nuevo se deleitó con el habla de la catalana … así haciendo tiempo de la trampa que le esperaba …

Al verla en la mira, la arquera apuntó a la Directora, ya que logró verla a través desde la ventana y desde su posición … la flecha atravesó la ventana y acertó en el hombro derecho de la Directora.

En ese instante Manuel aprovechó para lanzar un proyectil de tela de araña, pegando su mano derecha a su cintura junto con su arma, y evitar que cambiara de mano para disparar con su D50 … con su brazo izquierdo lanzó una tela de araña que se pegó en el torso de la catalana, atrayéndola, y al tenerla apenas unas pulgadas de distancia, se quitó parte de la máscara que cubría su boca para enseñar unos colmillos filosos. Caitlyn no logró evitarlo a tiempo y los colmillos del mexicano se hundieron en los de la militar.

El veneno del hombre arácnido recorría todo su cuerpo … a medida que pasaba el tiempo el cuerpo de Caitlyn ya no la respondía … limitándola solo al poder respirar y razonar … sin poder moverse …

Manuel al ver que su plan salió triunfante activó su intercomunicador para informar.

-Gracias Lisette por la cobertura, me la llevo al punto de reunión, ¿lo llevas bien afuera?-

-Oui! (Sí) Tú te preocupes, lleva a notre général (Nuestra General) al punto de reunión, debo antes encargarme de los restantes.- Respondió la gala al latino. Manuel se lo tomó de que era seguro por lo que abandonó la zona con la catalana en sus brazos.

Pero la realizad era distinta, los dos ATP que quedaban no daban su brazo a torcer, aparte de que Catalina logró librarse de la presión de Lisette ahora preparada para la acción .

-¡Et anem a volar la tapa dels sesos! (Te vamos a volar la tapa de los sesos)- Dijo apuntándola con un rifle de asalto P416 modificado … con los dos ATP sobrevivientes apoyándola.

-Nous allons voir qui donne le meilleur de lui-même , mon cher. (Ya veremos quién dará más de sí, querida.)- Dijo con tres flechas ya extendidas en el arco.

Aquellos ATP si que eran un problema … y más con la Executora … pero debía vencerlos pronto antes de que llegaran más …

/-/

Caitlyn comenzó a abrir lentamente los ojos … aunque los rayos del sol poniente que entraban por la ventana que tenía al frente … logró levantarse malamente con el brazo bueno … el otro lo tenía vendado pero adolorido pr el enfrentamiento …

Su cabeza daba vueltas … en intentaba recordar los sucesos ocurridos … la zona industrial … el trato … Catalina … aquel sujeto …

De pronto su análisis fue interrumpido ya que escuchó como alguien entró al piso en donde ella estaba … lentamente el sujeto iba caminando derechito hacia la habitación en donde Caitlyn estaba …

El pomo de la puerta giró hasta abrirse la puerta … y de ella entro la misma persona que la secuestró … esta vez sin su máscara … revelando a un hombre de tez triguera y rasgos fuertes, ojos color ámbar y de pelo castaño. Al ver a la catalana despierta se alegró y sonrió.

-Me alegra ver que despiertas hermosa.- Intentó tocar su cabeza para acariciarla pero ella no se dejó …

-No me toques!- Dijo embravecida … no quería que la tocara.

Manuel rodó los ojos. –Veo que sigues igual, como si fueras un perro con rabia, aparte que debería ser yo y el resto quien debería estarlo contigo.- Argumentó el mexicano.

-Ja, más quisieras …- Dijo Caitlyn. –Aparte que demonios consigues secuestrándome si a la larga me van a encontrar …- En eso falta de razón no tenía.

-Para que pares esta locura, lo que vas a hacer no nos va a llevar a ningún sitio.- Dijo caminando su tono a uno serio. –Quitarnos la libertad que tanto sudor y esfuerzo nos ha costado … que pese a todo lo que nuestros antepasados sufrieron … lo que nuestros predecesores lograron, para luego que vengas bajo las órdenes del gobierno para echarlo todo por la borda no te lo consiento.-

-Lo que hago es salvarnos a todos de nosotros mismos, el orden con el que se mantuvo a la hora de construir un estado democrático va a ser destruido por el desorden y el anarquismo que nos va a llevar a la muerte.- Defendió Caitlyn …

Y ambos comenzaron un serio debate en el que se enfrentaban los representantes de la libertad y el orden. Ninguno iba a dar su brazo a torcer …

/-/

En el combate mientras, Lisette ahora luchaba a la defensiva contra los soldados ATP y contra la Executora catalana … a comprobado que el rendimiento de lucha de los ATP es muy considerable, aún más la Executora en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo … Lisette llevaba su fiel katana para defenderse de los cuchillos de combate de los militares …

No podía hacerlo sola, por lo que mediante un silbido llamó a su fiel compañero Savage.

Al instante un pastor alemán corrió a gran velocidad contra la Executora, aferrándose a ella mientras le mordía en el hombro izquierdo y regresó en posición con su ama …

La lucha estaba más igualada … aunque ahora ya que Lisette y Savage estaban juntos y podían transformarse en su avatar tecnológico de guerra … temían que os militares reaccionaran usando armas de impulsos electromagnéticos … y la francesa apostaría su arco a que Catalina tenía guardado una o más granadas IEM al ser también una afamada granadera … portando granadas de todo tipo …

-Va a ser un combate muy intenso Savage.- Dijo a su fiel amigo. Savage ladró como afirmación …

/-/

Siguieron durante media hora hasta que ambos desistieron … ambos muy enfadados el uno del otro por sus ideologías … era un choque constante entre conservadurismo y liberalismo, libertad contra ultra derechismo militar …

Manuel sabía de antemano que Caitlyn era la catalana más testaruda del mundo, pero no sabía hasta qué punto …

Iba a desistir … hasta que se le ocurrió algo perfecto para ''divertirse'' con ella, a la par de humillarla un poco, sacarla los colores y hacer que escuchara …

-Está claro que no vas a cambiar.-

-¿Debería?-

Me acerqué lentamente a su rostro. –Y tanto~.- Susurró en un tono algo tentativo. –¿Y sabes que más deberías? Un poco de disciplina frente a tus superiores.-

Caitlyn intentó cubrir su sonrojo con probar a replicar al mexicano. –Tú nunca serías mi superior en ningún caso!-

-Ohh querida. En eso te equivocas.- Y la robó un beso rápido de sus labios. La militar se quedó totalmente en blanco … luego cambió a un rojo histérico.

-Maleït pervertit ! Juro que quan m'aixequi et tallo el membre viril i li donaré de menjar als voltors , canalla !- (¡Maldito pervertido! Juro que en cuanto me levante te corto el miembro viril y se lo daré de comer a los buitres, canalla!) Enloqueció … no era lo que buscaba Manuel pero disfrutaba ver a un alto cargo militar en modo Tsundere homicida.

Y también decidió acallarla con mejores resultados, volvió a besarla, pero con mayor intensidad y pasión … presentando su dominio en su cavidad bucal … Caitlyn intentó resistirse, pero tenía encima el cuerpo de Manuel, impidiendo que se moviera, a la par que ambas manos estaban sobre su cabeza, enganchadas y unidas sobre su cabeza por una de las manos fuertes del mexicano.

Manuel seguía deleitándose de la boca de la catalana, catando sus labios y juntando su saliva con la suya, formando un líquido perfecto … notaba como Caitlyn estaba totalmente roja y caliente … aunque por el momento solo era por la vergüenza y la ira que recorría por sus venas …, pero seguía disfrutando de ello … mientras con la mano libre que tenía fue recorriendo sutilmente el cuerpo de la catalana, escondida por las prendas militares que aguardaban un cuerpo voluptuoso y solo para él.

Se separaron del beso a causa de la falta de oxígeno … Manuel lo recuperó pronto para luego volver a atacarla mientras esta aún se recuperaba. Su mano se metió dentro de las prendas de Caitlyn y subió hacia una zona importante de ella.

''Wow, enormes, suaves y no usa sostén.'' Pudo notar que en vez de ello usaba una camiseta corta y sin mangas como alternativa.

-¿Un poco atrevida no crees?- Manuel sabía de antemano que Caitlyn lo notó … debió sentirlo sin duda. -¿Me pregunto … si tampoco llevas bragas encima o sino algo más … tentativo ...?- Sus ojos se abrieron ante el horror inminente … Manuel disfrutó de aquel momento …

Sin duda … en este día iba a disfrutar de ella … le guste o no …

-Pues entonces … comencemos hermosa.- Y empezó a bajar lentamente sus pantalones …

/-/

Lisette regresó a su propia guarida junto a Savage … ambos agotados por el combate … Lisette vino destrozada al venir cargando con dos cuerpos desde largas distancias … uno de los cuerpos era un ATP muerto, con una herida abierta producida por una katana, manchado por sangre amarilla … razón por la que tuvo que desviarse del plan original … para estudiar a aquel sujeto al igual que la joven Executora, no muerta, pero si noqueada … necesitaba saber también estudiar la sangre de Catalina ya que descubrió en ella una inusual resistencia que, si no hubiera empleado todas sus capacidades y habilidades … hubiera muerto … aparte de que en su cuerpo no lograba hallar ninguna herida que le provocó Lisette y Savage …

Como precaución colocó un collarín en el cuello de la Executora para que, en caso de que despertara … pudiera mantenerla dócil y obediente para su estudio a partir de calambres eléctricos de gran potencia …

Primero estudiaría la sangre de Caralina, aprovechando que dormía, aparte llevaba más de 2 horas durmiendo desde que la noqueó, provocando una gran impresión e Lisette …

Con las muestras requeridas, empezó a trabajar en su laboratorio … con tres objetivos por delante.

''Estudiar la sangre del ATP''

''Analizar la razón de una resistencia tan elevada en un humano como Catalina''

''Y no tan importante … averiguar cómo es que podía dormir tanto …''

Aparte en cuando pudiera … contactar con Manuel haber cómo le iba con la Directora … aparte si ella no decía nada … igual lograba sonsacar algo a la Executora … ya que ambas son familiares …


End file.
